


Music Is What Connects Us

by sIRoDDbALL



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sIRoDDbALL/pseuds/sIRoDDbALL
Summary: They've both come a long way from who they once were. Perhaps now, they could stand together.Soulmate AU: You hear the same music as what your partner hears/plays/sings
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Shirokane Rinko
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110





	1. Sayo

**Author's Note:**

> I needed more Bandori rare pairs. Nuff said.

When Sayo told her mom she was hearing a lot of pretty piano music in her head, her mom smiled, saying her soulmate is going to grow up to be a really smart and talented girl. Her sister had asked why, to which their mother explained that babies end up smarter listening to classical music. It was a convenient excuse to encourage good studying habits, now that she looked back.

As her eyes drifted across the article arguing against the superstition, a feeling of emptiness shot through her body and she began to strum her guitar, playing to the rhythm of a classical piece by whom she researched Debussy. It was difficult, given it was a piano piece, but it reminded her of when she would openly hum all those complex symphonies of Beethoven and Bach as she and Hina drew and colored together. Worn from endless days of practice, her string finally gave way to the pressure and was promptly replaced. The piano continued to play.

Her fascination with the identity of her soulmate had long passed. The first time had been far before forming Roselia. The songs running through her train of thoughts became few and far between and Hina became unbearable to be around. She thought it was childish to become wrapped up in the concept of romance; it would get in the way of practice. Back then it was a suppressed curiosity she needed to keep on a leash in order to grow up.

So on the first day of her second year, a deep pit in her stomach opened up as classmates spoke of meaningless gossip. One of which was a rumor that floated around, specifically about pianist prodigy Shirokane Rinko in their class. Sayo remained poised and rigid at her desk, attempting to keep her hands from trembling and suppressing the desire to whip her head to the supposed piano player.

She was a shy girl, incredibly so. Rinko seemed so frail; she likened her to the glass vase that she broke back when she was on better terms with Hina. Hina had taken a shine to a heavy vase in the shape resembling some cat. Upon lifting it, her small body underestimated the weight of it and it shattered onto the ground. Their parents paid a hefty sum to the store manager that day.

One word from Sayo and Rinko looked like she was going to break apart. A single look and her large violet eyes darted towards the floor like she saw a demon. Sayo would occasionally catch a swish of ebony locks in her peripherals, indicating her retreat. She clung onto the single hope that she was not the soulmate for Rinko.

When Roselia formed, her repressed suspicions were proven. As she practiced at home, she would hear the songs Yukina composed in her head, confusing her greatly. Rinko stepped into the livehouse one day and there was no need to question who her fated one was.

Rinko approached her very tepidly the next day, coming to the same realization she did, Sayo figured. Her presence had Sayo’s heart beating faster than she cared to ever admit. Sayo made no mention though and simply informed her of Roselia’s schedule. The girl seemed to catch on fairly quickly. That night, the guitarist knew that both her and her soulmate threw themselves into practice, rather than bother to weep over each other. Had she been the more romantic type, she would say it felt like Rinko was right there beside her. 

Guitar was her life. It was all she had; all she could offer. That could never be enough for anyone.

The two of them had changed a lot since then though. At least Sayo would like to argue as such in the pianist’s case. Roselia’s horizons had broadened since the band’s beginnings. Yukina's devotion to music never changed, Lisa continued to stand by her childhood friend and Ako was still obsessed with the image of coolness. There was a difference in them though; a slight change of heart within the band itself. Ideals were questioned and challenged this past year. Now Roselia moved forward with those experiences engraved in their souls.

The same went for Sayo to some extent. She couldn’t imagine what her relationship with Hina right now would be without Roselia or Pastel Palettes. Sayo only managed to notice how much she had changed whenever Hina seemed to shy away from asking simple requests. Some part of her felt no different, yet a strange sense of nostalgia would bubble in such occasions. 

Perhaps she simply became the Sayo she was as a child? The guitarist was not the type to laugh but she scoffed at the idea; even back then, she was bottling up her negativity. This was a new Sayo, she liked to think.

Then there was Rinko. Rinko was ever the modest girl she first met, but with every performance, every interaction, every little thing she did exuded a gentle breath of empowering confidence that gave even Sayo some pause. Despite the girl’s lack of words, her passion for what she loved radiated and lit up a fire in Sayo, who didn’t think she was capable of such a feeling. 

That was how she became Student President, and how Sayo decided to stand by her no matter what. 

Her jet-black hair, as if the night sky took form in silk curtains, her eyes with the serenity of hydrangeas that Hina would sometimes use in her aroma oil hobby (one look making her face burst into flames and lull her into peace all the same). Sayo wouldn’t have believed it before, but now she could say that she was enraptured with her soulmate. Had someone told her just a few years ago she’d be capable of such love for another person, she would not believe them one bit. 

Sayo had long stopped strumming her guitar, allowing Rinko’s piano playing to flood her mind. Now she sat in silence, staring at her contact list with a furrowed brow. She allowed herself to fantasize; a childish action yet Sayo has come to accept such things. If asked directly though, she’d say she’s been hanging around Hina too much.

If she were so bold to confess, would Rinko accept? Both would worry about the condition of Roselia’s performance if things got awkward if she got rejected, so Sayo knew she had to be calm and understanding in her approach and it should go over fine. She could deal with a little heartbreak even if her chest pained at the idea of a “No,” coming from those soft lips. 

But if Rinko were to say yes, what would Sayo do from there? Somehow that made her chest clench all the more painfully. Traditionally, they were supposed to go out. Right? Then that would lead to hand-holding, but Sayo hasn’t held hands with anyone in how many years? Perhaps she should study up… Lisa had some romance novels so-

She cut her train of thoughts there, taking in some air to calm her nerves. Her mind became a blank space with only two people standing. Rinko has been waiting patiently beside her, and Sayo’s field of view finally cleared up to see her and all her grace. She sent a message.

“ _Shirokane-san? Could you meet me tomorrow in the studio an hour before practice? There’s something I need to talk to you about._ ”


	2. Rinko

Rinko loved piano. Playing was fun and that was all she needed it to be. The first time she heard a piano was a song playing in her head. Later she would learn that it was a backing track to a commercial. She asked her parents what it was she was hearing. “It’s your soulmate,” they gently explained. “They’re listening or playing to music right now, so you can hear it too.” She asked who it was, to which she was told she’d know in due time.

Her mother took her to a piano concert and she fell in love. Rinko took up piano shortly after, out of curiosity and out of inspiration. Inspiration in if she could play the instrument just as beautifully as that pianist, curiosity in wondering if she could talk to her soulmate with music. Sure enough, that person began to respond with piano music too. She wasn’t sure if that meant the person was also a piano player or they just listened to classical music. Occasionally she would hear other genres of songs too, so perhaps they were just diverse or well taught in it.

When the day of her first big recital came, her love took a slight turn. Of course she adored the instrument. However, the idea of someone, hundreds of strangers, listening to her play made her head spin wildly, spiraling into pure fear. Her lessons had slowed down after that day. Her playing became few and far between for a while, concerned that her soulmate was listening and disappointed in her. And she believed that to be true as she heard less and less music from her soulmate.

Her performance anxiety became a part of her, and she accepted it into her life. Realizing this, strangely enough Rinko resumed her piano playing to a moderate level. She could keep playing in her room; she could keep playing in her own space. Her love grew anew yet there was an empty feeling she couldn’t quite place.

She stumbled across a game when looking up piano sheets. Apparently it had its soundtrack based heavily on classical piano songs. Neo Fantasy Online became her life. She found herself playing the BGM of NFO on occasion, devoting her attention ever more to the instrument. From the game she met her best friend. Ako was much younger than her, and finding her in the game Rinko knew that this kind of player would be in trouble if someone suspicious approached her. The two of them became quick friends after showing Ako how the game worked, and Rinko let go of her worries over her silent soulmate. She hoped her happy and somber feelings were expressed in her piano.

Often Ako would talk about the taiko drum her older sister would play and how she wanted to play the drums like her. When the elder Udagawa made a band, Rinko was sent a flurry of videos. She wasn’t sure if it was because she was simply a big fan of Afterglow or something else, but she loved watching every single one.

At some point, her soulmate began to play guitar and Rinko’s dreams became as fantastical as her MMORPG. There she stood confident on stage, playing her keyboard with all her heart, not wavering as the seats seemed black and void. Ako was supporting her from behind with her drums, every bit as cool as she aspired to be. Her soulmate was in front of her, their identity hidden as Rinko stared at their back. She decided her fantasies were getting out of hand and took a break from NFO for a few days.

Rinko entered her first year of highschool before she knew it. She was up late one night grinding for this rare item drop to construct a limited time weapon that buffs the power of fire magic. She only had so many days left for the collab event would end soon. It wasn’t a surprise to have her running out of breath by the time she got to the gates. And just as she thought she evaded the disciplinary committee, a sharp tone cut through her nerves. “Stop right there.”

That was how she met Sayo for the first time. It was the last time too, until second year. It seemed Sayo had forgotten that day entirely, while Rinko remembered it vividly. The girl, with hair like the blue sky itself and a voice that held a cool kind of poise in every word spoken, made Rinko incredibly nervous at first. She heard passing rumors around about how terrifyingly strict she was. This was her worst nightmare. If she looked into her eyes, it was the equivalent to a one-hit KO move and she didn’t have any revives. In times like these, she went on the defensive and simply kept her head down.

She reprimanded her for being late, in which Rinko could hardly stutter out an apology with her harsh tone. There was a distinct pause in her lecturing. Her next words took her by surprise, as she advised Rinko to cut her bangs shorter. While Sayo explained it was a part of the rules, the girl herself was taken aback by her caring aura. “You won’t be able to face anyone properly like that.” She then allowed Rinko to head straight to class. 

Rinko bowed and walked away quickly, at the same pace as her heart.

Something akin to boldness planted an idea of showing up late again. This was passed off as ridiculous; Sayo would only get angry with her and there was no guarantee it would even be the same girl again. Rinko settled on harmless staring.

She rationalized it as a fleeting crush for weeks on end. Which meant it wasn’t really fleeting at all, she realized. Her reoccurring dream, however, now had Sayo as her fated guitarist. It felt dirty to fall for someone who may not be the one for her, let alone the fact that they hardly know each other at all over the course of a year. But she couldn’t help herself. When she heard the sounds of guitar strumming during her piano practices, she imagined Sayo playing it right next to her as she played piano. Surrounded by the darkness, Sayo exuded confidence, strength and everything Rinko wanted to have. 

Sayo was someone who could stand as she was without fearing the gaze of hundreds. Time and time again Sayo proved herself to be an amazing person in both academics and sports. Everyone seemed to be weary of her demeanor. Except for Rinko, who took a shine to it instead; she just seemed to care a lot, almost like a big sister. Still, Rinko knew that she could never measure up, so there was little to no point in approaching Sayo. It seemed a little silly to admit her crush intimidated her yet it was the truth of the matter. 

What could Rinko offer to Sayo as she was?

Ako met up with her one afternoon, and Sayo bumped into Ako with her guitar bag. Rinko felt her heart stop for a moment. She didn’t want to bet all her hopes on something that could be explained as coincidental, but the chance for her dreams to actually come true was something that stirred a strange feeling in her chest. Perhaps this was her courage coming forth at last.

Listening to Yukina’s song was breathtaking. To hear it play in double though, meant that her soulmate was in the audience. It was all but confirmed when Rinko would hear Yukina’s voice and the sounds of guitars, drums and a bass during Ako’s band practice. She would play along to the videos Ako sent, truly living out her fantasies.

So when Ako came crying to her for a keyboard player, Rinko felt that feeling of courage swell up, bursting into form in her desire to play in Ako’s band. She stepped into the livehouse and noticed Sayo standing there with an unreadable look on her face. It seemed like Sayo had come to the same realization she did.

Sayo wanted nothing to do with her soulmate. This much was clear when Rinko approached the next day. Sayo was the type to directly address a matter when it came to her attention. As she explained the schedule for Roselia’s practices, Rinko held back her tears. Another disappointed person. Solo practice was especially long for the both of them that night. She was reminded of when she started music to speak to her soulmate. Now Rinko didn’t know if it worked though.

The studio lights shone brighter than usual and it turned out that Sayo was not the immovable, perfect girl afterall. Rinko was surprised to find that her soulmate was experiencing a similar kind of self-doubt in her abilities. In some twisted sense, it was all the more admirable that Sayo had been burderning such a thing for so long. She wanted to support her, to be there for Sayo, but she had no business interfering. Rinko was at a loss for a while.

Roselia nearly broke apart. Then, their music brought them back. Over the course of a year, each one of them has changed, both in skill and as people. Sayo’s relationship with her sister had improved greatly. While the guitarist was always a gentle person, Sayo had become more open about it. She went as far as to allow Rinko to practice with her in her archery club, guiding her softly while not coddling her as if she was a child. Not only that, but some of Sayo’s quirks seemed to make her all the more endearing. The strange nervousness in trying sweets, her distaste for carrots, her newfound passion for baking; it was all adorable to a fault. Rinko didn’t think she could fall any harder, yet somehow she did.

Rinko resolved to become stronger; strong enough so that she could play with Roselia forever; to truly play next to Sayo. That was how she was able to win first place at the same recital she failed as a child.That was how she accepted the offer of being Student Council President, and Sayo would be with her every step of the way. Rinko would do the same with her piano playing. If Sayo was feeling troubled, RInko hoped her sound would set her heart a little more at ease. If her feelings could be conveyed with her music, that would be enough.

She sighed as she played Clair De Lune to its end. Rinko laid down onto her bed, only now acutely aware of the silence in the air. Sayo normally continued to practice at this time, so it was strange to hear nothing at all. She rationalized that her twin sister may have interrupted her, or Sayo was taking a short break.

Rinko got her answer soon enough, as her phone buzzed on her sheets. She pulled the device up to her face, nearly dropping it in shock from the message preview.

“ _Shirokane-san? Could you meet me tomorrow in the studio an hour before practice? There’s something I need to talk to you about._ ”

Her heart raced at a mile a minute. Sayo wanted to discuss… _that_ , right? Was it? Her ear burned at the idea and doubts began to rise up. Was she ready for this? What was _this_ anyways!? Was this going to be the big rejection? Or was it actually Rinko’s chance to confess? Confess?! What was she thinking-

She paused. She took in a deep breath. Right now, she had to respond to Sayo. Rinko wanted to tell her how she felt, if not that then discuss their situation as soulmates. Very simple concepts in theory, but she had trouble formulating the words in her mind.

Well, if she couldn’t use her words, maybe her music would work. She responded.

“ _Of course! I’ll be right there!_ _(´ ∀ ` *)_ ” 

That night, Rinko had a dream. 

It was a Roselia performance. Despite her stepping away from her keyboard, the sounds it made continued to echo. She walked up to the front, Yukina and Lisa generously making room for her and Sayo to stand together. Ako was hollering words of encouragement as Rinko got closer and closer to the guitarist. It felt like the longest walk of her life, yet when Rinko got to the place beside Sayo she never felt so excited. The seats in the live house lit up with white glow sticks and the light they emitted gave life to the world around them.


	3. Kiseki

Sayo had shown up first. Mostly out of nervousness, she made herself get out of her house early to get some fresh air. She was over 45 minutes early to be exact. Now that Sayo was alone without Hina bursting into loud noises every few minutes, she could collect her thoughts together. Sure, she was the one who invited Rinko in the first place, but she had no idea what to even begin with. 

An apology seemed appropriate. For what though would be the point of awkwardness. If that were to happen, Sayo would apologize for multiple things. If she were to do that though, she may end up admitting too much, thus the loop of awkwardness again. 

Sayo, at a loss for ideas, began to tune her guitar out of habit. She was not alone for too long though, as the studio door opened with a slight creak. Rinko peeked her head into the room, as if expecting something to jump out at her. “...H-Hikawa-san?”

To say the very least, Sayo was not prepared for Rinko right now. Just hearing her voice made her vision go hazy. “Shirokane-san?” She glanced at the time. About 10 minutes had passed since Sayo got here. “Y-You’re here quite early,” Sayo said, setting her guitar down carefully.

“...So are you.” 

Hikawa Sayo was not a person who laughed often. There was an exception to everything though, and Rinko’s sudden teasing was one such case. It wasn’t an up-roaring bout of laughter. No, Rinko being bold wasn’t that ridiculous and no, she wasn’t about to go crazy. Her nervousness leaked out in a healthy chuckle or two that made Rinko’s eyes widen in shock. 

She cleared her throat. “Sorry. I wasn’t laughing at you yourself, per say…”

“N-No! I…” Rinko was always surprisingly loud when she needed to be. “Hikawa-san. I really like your laugh… a-and your smile. I-It's really pretty.”

“Oh…” was all Sayo could muster without combusting into a pile of gibberish on the spot. 

Silence washed over them, and she knew they were both painstakingly aware of the topic at hand. All of the preparation she did in advance for nothing. Sayo was at a loss entirely as the pianist shuffled her feet. She had to say something, anything ! She was the one to call her out here in the first place! Just as she began to speak, Rinko sputtered something out. “I-I’m sorry? May you repeat that, Shirokane-san?”

Rinko grabbed her hands in her soft grip. Sayo was in heaven. “Let’s practice together!”

“Now?” A firm nod was her answer. Sayo liked Rinko for who she was. Her timidness attracted Sayo like a moth to a flame yet she adored this serious, resolved Rinko so much. As embarrassing as it was, words alone could not express how deep her affection grew, so why not let their instruments speak for themselves? She gave a firm nod in response. The smile that grew on the pianist’s face was infectious.

Sayo quickly finished up tuning her guitar and waited patiently for Rinko to do the same for her instrument. An inexplicable rush of heat went up to her cheeks as she admired her striking figure.

It occurred to Sayo that this would be the first time that they had practiced alone together, in person at least. She was not normally so anxious before a performance, but her hands began to shake.

“What song are we doing?” She asked.

Rinko smiled mysteriously. “You’ll know… when you hear it.” At that moment, she had given the indicator that she was ready to go. Sayo nodded, believing it best to wait for her queue.

The first notes that played, Sayo recognized it instantly. She had heard Rinko practice this song often, now the sound of the piano ringing with far more impact than when they were at a distance. Her heart clenched as she took in the somber sounds of “Kiseki”. Yet, it was not a sound of melancholy alone. There was a feeling of genuine gratitude and, dare she say, love. 

Sayo bit into her lip and strummed softly. She played very few notes so early in the song, but she couldn’t help but want to be blanketed in Rinko’s playing. Rinko’s smile broadened and the song took on a sound of true thankfulness, both for each other and themselves. They played slowly though, as if wanting to savour the sounds from both their instruments. The look of determination Rinko had mirrored her own, both resolved to see this song through. Before they knew it, the two of them came upon the final chorus. 

“ ‘Arigatou’ Mawaru chikyuu ”

(‘Thank you’, even as the Earth keeps spinning)

A discordant guitar note brought the song to a halt. Sayo looked back at Rinko with her tomato face. “S-Shirokane-san?”

“O-Oh…” she looked up at Sayo with anxious eyes. “W-Was it… bad?” 

Sayo wanted to wipe that look away immediately. She inhaled, exhaled, and mustered all the courage in her heart. Sayo continued to play, but not before moving over right in front of Rinko. 

“Anata to watashi wa susumu”

(You and I, we'll keep moving forward)

Rinko, now with a face as flushed as Sayo’s, quickly joined Sayo’s playing, both moving their fingers remarkably slower than the song’s original pace. They sang in unison with one another, staring at one another directly.

“Nigiru te hanarete mo”

(Even if we let go of the grasps on each other's hands)

  
“Owaranai kizuna ga aru”

(We have a bond between us that will never end)

  
“Ikusen mo towa wo kasane”

(From eternity to eternity, a thousand after a thousand)

Sayo’s playing trailed off. All of her emotion came pouring out in that short run-through and all that was left was one thing. She said the words she never thought she could say.

“Rinko, I love you.”

Rinko had tears streaming down her cheeks and Sayo was certain they were happy tears. 

“I love you too… Sayo-san.”

Rinko leaned over her keyboard, Sayo doing the same in turn. Their lips grazed lightly, not wanting to rush into the kiss; they had their instruments on them after all. They had all the time in the world to make up for their time apart.

Sayo was the first to pull back, resting her forehead onto her soulmate's. "I'm sorry it took so long. It just… didn't feel right before."

Rinko shook her head. "I-It took me a while to get here too, Sayo-san… I've liked you for a long time but… now felt like the best time to say it. I'll be in your care from here on out."

Her heart swelled until thin trails of tears fell from Sayo's eyes, a genuine laugh came out as they did. Both girls were surprised by how emotional they became but neither bothered to wipe the tears away. She cupped Rinko's face into her hands, placing a feather-light peck on her nose. "And I as well, Rinko." She set down her guitar into a nearby stand. “We still have some time until practice starts and the others come in.” The slight hesitant but genuine smile she had was more than enough for Rinko. “Would you like to rest at the cafe until then? With me?”

“...It would be my pleasure.” 

Rinko reached down for her bag. She placed her hand into Sayo’s out-stretched one. As she began to hum the song to herself, Rinko felt all the more happier seeing Sayo's mouth twitch into a slightly bigger smile as she hummed along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from the Bandori Wiki :p
> 
> Honestly proud it turned out as it did, although idk how consistent my writing is across three chapters XD hope you liked it doh and I've got some other Bandori things planned down the line!


End file.
